Because you lack hatred
by darkcollision
Summary: Naruto and Itachi are having a showdown in the future and Naruto realizes hes actually not that bad of a guy. Sasuke comes u oh, Orouchimaru takes his body, Itachi over using the Because you lack hatred speech, Note:Naruto does not care about Sasuke any m


Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto or seirra mist

Note:I do not hate any of the carachters when I make them say things about others

---------------------------

Hill

Itachi and Naruto who had now grown to about the age of twenty and Itachi was twenty-three were fighting, they had blood going down there mouths, Kakashi was holding down the other eight members of Akatsuki while Neji, Sakaru, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata were watching the fight, Naruto who clearly got rid of his dream to get Sasuke back and focused more on the Kage part was a Jonin along with the others. "Why did you kill the Uchiha?" Asked Naruto

"Because you lack hatred, na because they were a bunch of dumbasses who thought they were cool." Itachi laugh, Naruto laughed too. "They are dumbasses who thought they were cool if you think about it." Naruto replied. Every one nodded in agreement,

"Well...Obito wasn't" Kakashi stated.

"Besides him, he was a good hearted teammate." Naruto added.

"I wouldve left him alive...if he was alive to leave him alive." Itachi nodded in agreement. "Ya pity he had to die." Sakura added.

"Why did you leave Sasuke alive to torture him?" Sakura asked. "Because he lacked hatred!" Naruto laughed at this.

"Because he destroyed my teddy bear when I was seven." Itachi said this in a sad voice. "Hmm I wouldve tortured him too." Neji accepted. Every one nodded in agreement.

"ITACHI!" Some body heard Sasuke.

"Why is he here?" "Because he wants to kill me..."

"Man he needs to get a life." Naruto said as all nodded in agreement.

"Go away foolish little brother, S class ninja talk, making reference to Naruto and Itachi who were both S class."

"IM A S-CLASS!" "Na you more like a Bclass." Naruto said as Itachi and him laughed. "Na I think hes a C class." Said Kakashi. "AHAHAHA hes probably a D class." Neji laughed. Sasuke appeared behind neji and threw a kunai which he grabbed and litterally kicked Sasuke in the ass.

"Face it you were always the weakest." Neji added. "Does that mean im stronger then Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Na your like a F-Class." everyone but Sakura and Sasuke was was treating his ass laughed.

"Why am I a f class when I can own your ass Naruto!" She said as she took her fist and threw it at Naruto. He grabbed it "Cause I let you push me around, but I like Hinata so I don't have to fear you not loving me." He said as she threw her into the sky.

"How could I not beat him with my super fist?" "Cause you lack hatred." Itachi said as they all started laughing accept Sasuke who was rubbing his ass against a tree trying to make it feel better.

"Why did you destroy our clan?" Sasuke asked "Because the fourth hokage lacked hatred to do it himself." Itachi said and they all begin to laugh but Sasuke.

"Why would any one want to kill Uchiha?" Sasuke asked again. "Face it Uchiha was the most hated clan, they thought they were so cool and all and they lack hatred." Every one laughed even Harder. "Ya I have to agree on you with that." Sakura said.

"Thats enough brother I want you to fight now!" He yelled "Ok foolish little brother...ok I won." Every one laughed but Sasuke so loud it woke up one of the Akatsuki members. Deirdra squilled around.

"Why am I tied up?" "Because you lack hatred." "Because your a freakin emo." Sakura said. "Cause we can't tell if your a boy or not." Naruto added. "AGAIN HOW DID YOU WIN ALREADY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well because Itachi is the best." Deirdra said.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Kakashi said knocking Deidra out. "Why is every one against me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you lack hatred." Every one said at once and begun laughing.

"AND AGAIN HOW DID YOU WIN ALREADY." "The friendships you broke, the hearts you destroyed, the things you left behind, ya your life is pretty much screwed." "He gots a point." Naruto said. "u huh." Ino agreed. "Ya how could you leave." Sakura agreed also.

"What about you guys?" Sasuke looked at Neji, Kiba and Hinata. "Traitor." Neji said. "Baka!" Hinata added. "CHEEEEESE!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked.

"Really!" "Fine umm how could I say this." He said with his hand on his chin.

"Your a big fat asshole, your a wuss and I like your brother mooore then you, your a freakin idiot, and a dumbass at the same time, ya go cry to your mommy sisssy!" Every one laughed at this. Sasuke took a punch at Itachi he stepped out of the way and back handed him.

"AHAHAHHA you see how far he went how do you do that?" Naruto asked. "Don't know." Soon Orouchimaru came.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" "Ya cut off his balls, then cut of his toes and fingers on by one, we then cut off his foot and hands and slowly scared his arms and legs then we cut thoose off to, we scarred his belly, then we continued to beat the living shit out of him, we broke out every single tooth then ripped his tounge off we let him drown in his own blood." Naruto and Itachi finished. every body laughed.

"HOW COULD YOU!" "Because you lack hatred," Every one even laughed louder. Sasuke got up.

"THATS IIIIIIIT ITACHI!" "Oh god." "KAMI KILL HIM." "TRAITOR." "WUSS!" "Hatred need hatred so it wont happen again." Orouchimaru whispered to himself. "He actually beilived that shit?" Naruto asked. "Looks so." Every one laughed. Sasuke got up.

"You were so mean to me." "Because you lack hatred."

"You hit me." "Because you lack hatred."

"You destroyed our clan."Because the 4th lacked hatred to do it himself."

"You insulted the clan." "Because you lacked Hatred." Itachi was getting thirsty so he grabbed a seirra mist.

"You drank my seirra mist." "Because you lack hatred."

"Why am I weak." "Because you lack hatred."

"Why didn't I kill Naruto when I had the chance?" Itachi gulped down the seirra mist. "Because you lack hatred."

"Why are you good, why am I bad, why don't I sucide?" "Because you...uuuhh...ummm...well don't go up with that stuff with me your the one who screwed up your life.

"Where did you get that dog." Because you lack hat...uuhhh his name is pochi from what I heard...some ass kid let it drown." "What an ass." Naruto said. (A/N if only he knew it was Inari who let it drown lol lol lol.)

"Why did you tie up your own teammates?" He said pointing at Akatsuki. "Because Kakashi lacked the hatred to kill them." "No way Kakashi got soft and didn't kill Akatsuki yet?" "Nope."

"What are you talking about Itachi?" He looked over to see Akatsuki's blood all over the place and on Kakashi. "Damn...thats over kill." Itachi stated.

"Your not such a bad guy Itachi why don't you come back to leaf?" Naruto asked. "Ok." Sasuke was surprised.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked. "Because you lack hatred." "Fine then can I come back to leaf?" Sasuke asked. "No." Every one said.

"Why not?" "Because you lack hatred." Itachi said and every one started laughing. "Itachi left Konoha and murdered people...I just left so why can he come." "Face it bro I did Konoha a favor." They all nodded. "

Thats not fair!" "Lifes not fair because you lack hatred." "Is that your comment to every thing?" "Yes because you lack hatred." "YOU SUCK!" Sasuke yelled. "And you lack hatred!" Itachi commented back

"Orouchimaru will one day make me so powerful we will destroy Konoha. "Fuck you." Orouchimaru said and took over his body.

-------------------------

In the back of "Orouchimaru's mind"

"Why did this happen why why why why?" Sasuke asked to himself

"Because you lack hatred." Itachi said

"How you the did you get in here?"

"I got in here because you lack hatred."

"CANT YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT PHRASE!"

"No because you really do lack hatred."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Fine whore."

-----------------------

Back in the place.

"YES YES YES YES I HAVE FINALLY GOT A UCHIHA BODY!" Orouchimaru was excited then Itachi cut his head off. "Your dead because you lack hatred!" Itachi said once more and they all went home happilly ever after...besides Sasuke and Orouch


End file.
